steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Race to Bismuth P2 (OV)
The Race to Bismuth (Part 2) is the sixteenth episode of Our Verse. =Story= The gems waited around Lion, with their weapons summoned, ready to fight when Rose was to pop out. All of them were nervous in silence. The gems waited around. Lion started twitching, the gems grit their teeth. Suddenly his main started glowing. Rudolph interrupted the silence, “Wait, why am I here?” she laughed. Everyone looked at her, and boom. Lion fell to the ground with a slash mark through his chest. He fell to the floor bleeding. All of the gems panicked. Out of the sky, Rose Quartz and Bismuth landed, and attacked the gems. Steven saw the commotion and ran down the beach, leaving Garnet’s gems with Lilac. Suddenly Garnet regenerated. Lilac looked up at Garnet. “I’m on your side now.” Lilac said. “Where are the others?” Garnet said. Lapis pointed to Steven running to the fight. “Oh boy.” Garnet said, running past Lilac. Lilac sat alone on the beach. “Alone, again.” Ruby yelled at Rudolph, “Take Sapphire’s gem and run back!” she shouted. Rudolph nodded and took Teal Sapphire’s gem to where Lilac was. Rudolph passed Garnet on the way and gave her a high five. “Another one of them?” Lilac asked. Rudolph shrugged and sat down. “Let’s play patty-cake.” Rudolph said. “You’ve got to be joking” Lilac said. Rudolph had a face of determination. Lilac sighed. “Fine, let’s play.” “Woooo!” Garnet arrived at the fight. “BismuUUUUUTHHHHH!” she yelled. Bismuth turned the corner of her eye to Garnet, and got distracted. Opal kicked her in the face and she fell on the ground. Rose Quartz was flying in the air, avoiding Smoky Opal’s arrows. Ronaldo summoned and threw his Dagger at Bismuth, but she dodged it. Peridot was firing blaster bullets at Rose but she was dodging them all. Steven used his shield against Rose’s swing of the blade that was about to kill Peridot. “Wow thanks!” Peridot yelled with some gratitude in her voice. Violet Jasper spun with her crash helmet and slammed into Bismuth’s chest. Bismuth fell to the floor, and Ruby jumped on her face and punched her with her gauntlet multiple times. Bismuth roared, and summoned a giant hammer, and whacked Ruby off of her, then swung and flung Jasper across the beach. Garnet looked Opal, “Fuse with me Opal!” she said. Opal nodded and ran over. The two fused into a large Alexandrite. Alexandrite swung Sardonyx’s war hammer and slammed Rose to the ground. She got Sugilite’s flail and hit Bismuth in the face. Bismuth fell to the floor. “Guys! Bismuth has a star on her outfit, why is she fighting us?” Steven yelled. “We can’t explain that Steven!” Alexandrite yelled, while trying to grab and crush Bismuth. Bismuth dodged the attack. Smoky Opal fired her arrow and it grazed Bismuth’s calf. Bismuth fell. Rose Quartz groaned. Ruby punched her in the back, and Rose’s eyes widened. She stumbled for a second, and suddenly Alexandrite roared. She summoned Pearl’s spear, “This is for you stealing killing my friend, and impersonating OUR Rose!” it sounded like Pearl’s voice. “Suddenly Amethyst’s whip summoned. “And this is for being a total jerkwad.” Finally Garnet’s gauntlets were summoned. “And this is for being on OUR planet!” Alexandrite combined the three weapons, and a mega weapon was formed. With a spear tip, attached to a a long rope, and a long gauntlet at the end. The chained gauntlet punched Rose Quartz right in the gem. Rose fell to the ground and poofed. Alexandrite defused, and so did Smoky Opal. All of the gems fell to the floor exhausted. Bismuth limped. Violet Jasper rammed her helmet into Bismuth’s forehead and knocked her out. Steven ran over and healed Lion’s wound. When Lion was fixed, he licked Steven across the face. Steven laughed and hugged Lion. “Wow. That was overwhelming” Garnet said. “That’s for sure.” Ronaldo said. Ronaldo, Smoky Pearl, Ame, Violet Jasper, Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Steven, and Garnet walked down the beach together. They met up with Lilac Lazuli and Rudolph who were sitting together. Rudolph was still holding Teal’s gemstone. Ruby glanced at the gem, and hid her tears. “It’s okay!” Rudolph said running over and hugging Ruby. “She’ll be back soon.. I promise!” Rudolph said. Ruby looked at Rudolph. “You.. you really think that?” she muttered. “Of course I do! She’s probably out of her mind excited to get back and see you again!!” Rudolph shouted excited. Ruby wiped her tears and smiled. “Thanks Rub- I mean.. Rudolph” Ruby said. “No prob, Rubez” Rudolph laughed. “How are we going to clean up this mess?” Pearl said to Garnet. “No idea.” Garnet said. “Great JOB out there Peri!” Amethyst laughed as she playfully punched Peridot in the back. “Oh.. um... thanks Amethyst” Peridot said. “Yeah, I loved the way you TOOK DOWNN Maroon.” Amethyst laughed. “WAIT!” Steven yelled. “Where IS Maroon Peridot?!” Everyone’s eye widened. Everyone looked around the beach, and there they saw her. She had found her limb enhancers. Maroon Peridot put on her limb enhancers and snickered. “Hahahahah...” she cackled. “You REALLY thought i’d go down that easily?” Maroon laughed. Maroon used the fingers to create a peri-copter. She started to fly off snickering. “Nice try!” Out of nowhere in the sky, Lapis Lazuli tackled and landed ontop of Maroon Peridot. Maroon Peridot’s eyes widened, Lapis Lazuli was on top of her. “Lapis!” Steven yelled. Maroon lifted her arm free and pointed her arm at Lapis. “That tackle was uncalled for... but i’ll repay you with LASER CANNON TO THE FACE!” Peridot snickered. It didn’t work however. “W-what? Why isn’t my laser cannon worki-” Garnet picked up Peridot and pulled the limb enhancers off her arms. “HEY!” She scoffed. Violet Jasper stepped on the feet enhancers, and Maroon fell out of them on her face. Maroon with no enhancers was terrified. “You’ve got to be joking me!” Maroon yelled. “The only joke here is how you still think you’re going to get away!” Amethyst shouted unexpectedly. All of the gems looked at Maroon Peridot with a look of hate. “Shall we harvest her, shatter her, or all of the above?” Peridot looked at Garnet asking. “None.” Garnet said. “What?!” Peridot said. “Garnet.. that might not be the best ide-” Violet started, but Garnet interrupted her. “We will deal with Bismuth, Rose, and Maroon Peridot all accordingly.” Garnet said. “They will be imprisoned.” Garnet said. “Oh GREAT. In some room or something?” Maroon shouted. “No, I will be putting your gems in a special place, where you will never reform, ever.” Garnet said. Garnet lead the way with Bismuth and Maroon Peridot, and Rose’s bubble, to a room. It was a room that had a path, the room was a cross sign, but everything else there was no floor, it lead to lava. They were inside the temple, a special room. “This is a a very old room we have not used since Rose Quartz was around. It’s our prisoner cell.” Garnet said. Maroon Peridot groaned. Bismuth was still unconscious. It was similar to the boiler room, and had bubbles floating around, however the bubbles were floating above lava. “There is no way to reach the bubbles, anyone who tries rescuing your gemstone will fall into lava, and if they manage to pop you, you will fall into lava before you can reform.” Garnet said. “Oh GREAT!” Maroon groaned. Garnet grabbed Maroon Peridot and poofed her with her gauntlets. She put her in a bubble. “Off you go.” Garnet said to Maroon’s bubbled gem. She lightly set the gem off course to float above the lava. The bubble stopped at a certain point, and was in place. “Now onto Bismuth” Garnet said. All of the gems were watching. Bismuth started to wake up. Bismuth eye’s widened. “Garnet!” Bismuth said. Garnet walked closer, and got eye level with Bismuth. “Bismuth.” she responded. “Hows it been budd-” Bismuth’s gem poofed on the floor. Garnet had snapped her neck. Steven covered his mouth, and Pearl and Amethyst were silent. “W-wait Garnet, why did you do that? Bismuth knew you.. she asked you how you were...” Steven said. “Bismuth can’t be trusted, Steven.” Garnet said, bubbling Bismuth’s gem. “That’s what you said about Peridot too! She turned out to be a Crystal Gem.. what did she do that was so wrong?” Steven said. Violet Jasper anxiously gulped. All of the gems were looking at Steven and Garnet. “Bismuth is gem wide KNOWN for her chaotic behavior. She was a crystal gem, and she is our friend, but Rose took her because of the bounty she had on her back. She’s a special metallic gem who was created for the sole purpose of killing. She would not hesitate to kill us if she had the chance. She finds pleasure out of killing.” Garnet said. “But Garnet, she was a Crystal gem, like my mom I don’-” “Steven, you don’t understand the topic. She was on our side because she thought it was funner to kill Homeworld soldiers. She is chaotic in her nature... Rose kept her bubbled to keep everyone safe.. Now the imposter Rose Quartz had planned to do other things... she had planned to turn her into a weapon for Homeworld.” Garnet said. Steven sighed. Garnet set the bubble off, then did Rose Quartz’s bubble. “Bye Bismuth” Steven said sadly. All of the gems left the boiler room. “Let’s go get some fish stew pizza!” Ronaldo said excited. “No.” Pearl said. “Yeah, that place sucks.” Garnet said. End. =Information= Appeared Mentioned =Trivia= *This is the season finale for season one. Category:Episodes Category:Yyaku's Content Category:A to Z Category:Our Verse